


First time...in Santa's lap Ch 2

by Bohemiansweede



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohemiansweede/pseuds/Bohemiansweede
Summary: Rogers POVHe decided to show her that he is a good guy
Relationships: Roger Taylor (Queen)/You
Kudos: 2





	First time...in Santa's lap Ch 2

I hid away in the studio, had to keep my head busy with other things than... Her  
There she was again

Shit..

I flipped over the cymbals with a loud *CRASH*, John looked up and I shrugged a bit and lit up a cigarette

\- Hey man, what's is all the fuss about?  
\- Nothing John.. I'm fine.  
\- You are a terrible liar.. You know that?  
He sat down on the drumrisers and took up his own cigarettes  
\- You still think about her.. Right?   
\- Yeah.. I do.. I was a moron, an idiot.. A complete dick..   
Fuck.. She was so beautiful, amazing.. so different, so..  
\- She is back in London Roger, did you know?

I almost fell of my chair

\- What?, Since when?.. Omg.. I have to see her  
\- Roger.. I don’t think..  
\- What? I have not even looked after a girl since then, not even the groupies at our gig on Christmas, all I can think of is her

John looked at me as if I was from an other planet, he shook his head  
\- You sure you are ready to be serious Roger, she is not that kind of girl you play with  
-.. I'm... Yes.. I want her.. I wanted her back then too but.. Omg.. I screwed up  
\- I don't think she is so keen on meeting you, but me and Veronica can maybe luer her into something.. But Roger.. It is something you need to know

My eyes widened, I could only hear his words ringing in my head  
"she is back.. I can see her.. a ..."

\- She is pregnant Roger ..you hear me?  
\- What?.. I immediately bounced back to earth, am I.. going to be a dad?

Tears fell down on my cheeks  
I looked on my own hands, fiddled with my drumsticks, almost whispering  
\- I have to see her, I want her more than ever

The upcoming week passed by slowly  
The evening was here, I had kicked out Brian to be with Chrissie  
I was so fuckin nervous, I told myself out loud.. I'm going to show her.. that I'm not just a player.. that I'm serious, that she can trust me   
I went back and forth in my kitchen, shit.. She is soon here  
Shit... The owen!!!  
I looked inside, it wasn't ruined

*phew*

I lighted a few more candles and corrected the flowers in the vase

*doorbell*

I was suddenly wide awake 

I went out in the hallway and opened the door   
There she was, even more beautiful than I remembered, in a fur coat, a cute scarf and her red blushed cheeks from the cold, her mouth, slightly open..

She looked at me with big eyes, she was like frozen to the ground 

\- Y/N... Hi... You came, I showed her inside, come in.. Its cold

She just nodded quietly 

I helped her off with the coat  
I saw the back of her, a cute dark blue dress, her hair in a messy bun, her neck.. 

She turned around   
\- I'm ready to hear you out.. To give you a chance to explain.. But I'm not.. I'm disappointed.. Not just you.. But at myself to letting me..   
\- Hey... Look.., I stuttered and shook my head, please.. Please come in.. Are you hungry? 

She followed me out in the kitchen   
I saw her looking at the table, the roses, the candles..   
I smiled at her  
Saw a little smile in the corner of her mouth   
\- I guess that I was right then, please sit  
I pulled out her chair   
\- I bought non alcoholic wine.. I

She sat down and started to cry heavily   
I held around her tense shoulders and kissed her temple, she leaned her face onto my chest   
\- I... I'm so sorry Roger.. I can have.. have it removed 

I looked at her  
\- No.. No.. Don't even think about that.. NO.. I want you, both of you   
I placed my hand on her belly, I'm serious

I took away a tear with my thumb  
\- Are you sure about that.. I mean..   
\- I'm sure, even more now. I have only thought about you since that day, I.. I fell in love with you that night Y/N... Thoose other girls there and at the concerts, they don't mean anything, please give me a chance.. Please.. I 

She turned her head and looked up at me  
Placed a kiss carefully at my lips  
Nodded  
\- Ok... IF we eat first, it smells delicious and I'm starving

She let out a soft giggle   
I kissed her nose and stood up  
Took her plate and served up the food from the stove  
I turned around and smiled at her

She was here 

I placed the plates on the table and poured up wine for both of us

She ate and drank with big apetite  
It became easier and easier to talk, we talked about everything   
We got to know each other, we laughed a lot and I saw in her eyes that she started to maybe feel the same

-.. So.. When I saw you Y/N, I knew what I wanted, but I became shy and tried to cover that shyness with being my cocky self  
I'm so sorry for that, I should have run after you   
\- I know Roger, John told me a little and Veronica.. She comforted me that night, just before I left. She knew..   
\- Yeah.. John wasn't happy with me.. Neither of them were, at least myself 

I took down the last wine

She smiled at me  
\- You don't have to drink non alcoholic wine because of me  
\- It was actually quite good.. besides, I want to remember this evening, more wine?.. Dessert?   
\- Ehhhmm... In a bit... I... mmmm

I stod up and took her hand   
She followed me out in the living room   
I had prepared a vinyl already and soon Joe Cockers hoarse voice streamed out  
I walked towards her and took her in my arms, kissed her cheek and felt her arms closing around my shoulders   
I pulled away a little, just looked at her  
\- I have to agree with him.. "You are so beautiful", I leaned down a little and kissed her, just tasting her lips carefully   
She pulled me closer and deepened the kiss, I smiled while we kissed   
We just stod like that, holding each other until the song ended 

Without a word she took my hand and started to walk, I followed her to my room and she closed the door behind us  
\- Hunnie.. we don't...   
\- Ssssccchhhh... She pulled down the straps on her dress and let it fall down   
I just couldn't stop staring at her  
The moonlight made her skin shimmer like diamonds   
I reached out my hand.. slowly.. touched her arm, I let my eyes wander up and down her body   
\- I'm not made of glass Roger.. You can touch me 

She closed the gap between us and I felt the heat from her body  
She opened the buttons on my shirt one by one  
She giggled a little when her fingers didn't follow her mind   
I kissed her passionately while helping her   
Her stiff nipples brushed against my chest   
\- Ohhh God hunnie...   
We backed further into the room and when she had the bed behind her I made a little push so she bounced on the mattress   
She bit her lip and crawled up in bed  
I leaned down and kissed her again and again and again   
Continued my kisses down her neck, nibbling on her soft skin   
Closed my lips around her nipple and heard her breathing getting more intense   
I looked up at her while kissing her burning skin, I stopped a little and leaned my cheek on her belly as if I was listening, I placed a kiss on it and whispered, I can't wait to meet you, our unborn child

She smiled at me and held around my head, she slightly pushed me down   
I bit my lip and pulled down her underwear while kissing her hips, her thighs, her innerthighs  
She opened up under me and I gasped for air, she was just so amazingly beautiful   
I seperated her folds with my tounge, dragged it slowly up and down, I circled it around her clit and her soft moans sounded like music to my ears   
I closed my lips around her clit and licked faster, my finger started to slowly entering her  
She bucked up her hips and whined a little   
I stopped   
\- Are you alright?   
\- Yes... Ohhh yes.. Omg.. Don't stop Roger   
I let out a breathy laugh and started to eat her out more intense, I added a finger and curled them over her spot  
I rubbed it over and over  
Not long after I felt her walls collapsing around my fingers  
I kept fucking her wet pussy her intire orgasm  
My tounge replaced the fingers I pushed it deep inside her, drinking all her sweet nectar, I kept moving my tounge in and out, around and around, my thumb circeled her clit 

\- Mmmm.. Hunnie.. You are amazing   
My tounge found her spot, it kept on nudging it, her thighs clenched around my neck and seconds after she scuirted down my throat 

\- Ops... She looked down at me with a big smile  
I simply couldn't resist her so I crawled back up and kissed her  
My cock teased her entrance and my eyes locked with hers  
\- I love you.. You know that   
\- Ohh God Roger.. I love you too   
Slowly I entered her and we became one  
We rolled out hips together in unison, I held around her hips, moving in and out of her  
I kissed down her neck and moaned in her ear   
My hips thrusted faster and faster  
I gripped the headboard and and snapped my hips even more, but not too deep   
We kissed again and she moaned into my mouth   
I felt she became tighter and I held her close  
\- Shit love .. I'm coming   
\- Ohhhh... OHHHH ROGER   
I flushed my seed inside her and her contractions squeezed the last drops   
I fell to the side in bed, pulling her with me, still inside of her  
She had her head on my chest and I pulled her closer

It was silent   
All we heart was a little whining wind and the clock on my nightstand   
It was after midnight, it was new years eve  
I smiled a little to myself 

\- Y/N..?.. I... I was going to wait until tonight, but.. I cannot hold myself any longer 

I pulled out the drawer and took out a box, placed in between us

\- This is the last day of the year, and last day I was alone, I want to be with you.. Both of you.. Forever   
.... Marry me


End file.
